custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Furiah
Toa Furiah was originally a Toa Meiga of Air, in the Southern Continent. They played the role the Toa Hagah did, protecting the Makuta of their region. The Makuta was a certain Spokma, and he was a mediocre Makuta, not exactly powerful. Sometime during the disbanding of the Hand of Artakha, Spokma mysteriously became evil and began plotting to take over the universe. The Toa Meiga were unaware of these happenings until Spokma experimented on Jilfew, the Toa of Fire, and eventually absorbed him. Angered, the Toa Meiga fought Spokma and his servants until all the Toa Meiga were killed except for Furiah. However, the Toa of Air was rescued by the Order of Mata Nui. History Order of Mata Nui Toa Furiah entered the Order as a trainee, who was trained in all types of sword-fighting and weapon-fighting by the legendary trainer Lazzok. He then became an active warrior, becoming one of the most trusted Order members. He was increasingly sent on more and more challenging and difficult missions. One of these missions sent him on a solo expedition to discover a source for creating Rahkshi and attempt to use it. Instead, he met the Energized Protodermis Entity who attempted to destroy him. However, he was transformed and had his mind wiped of the location this occurred. Furiah resolved to return to Daxia. Metal Toa Furiah Toa Furiah's metal form was much stronger than his previous one. Due to his transformation, Furiah could no longer access the elemental power of air. He instead became the first Toa of Shadow, with as much control and power over that element as Makuta Icarax or Teridax. Some of his other powers include small-scale teleportation and eye beams. A side-effect of this transformation was that his personality was greatly darkened to the point that he began plotting against Helryx herself. After centuries of planning. Toa Furiah set his plan into motion, distracting every single member of the Order away on missions that would get them killed, including Helryx. Helryx traveled to one of the Southern Islands on a false annotation that Makuta activity had been detected there. Toa Furiah then showed up to kill Helryx and seize control of the Order. He outpowered Helryx and was about to kill her when Artakha himself arrived, searching for the legendary Sword of Destiny. Helryx being unconscious, Artakha struck and began an epic battle against Furiah. Furiah was eventually defeated by Artakha, wielding the found Sword of Destiny, and was imprisoned by a newly wakened Helryx and the Order. Artakha had left previous to Helryx's waking. Toa Furiah stayed imprisoned for a couple of milleniums until he was released by the Brotherhood to fight alongside them against the League of the Six Kingdoms. He led the front directly against Xia, cutting off the weapons supply of the main army. This resulted in Teridax successfully defeating Pridak in a showdown. The Brotherhood of Makuta endowed him with the Rahkshi powers, and was deemed an honorary member of the organization. Furiah decided to strengthen himself by obtaining the Sword of Destiny that Artakha had discovered and defeated him with. Artakha had hidden it on his island. The Sword After centuries of careful planning, Furiah stealthily infiltrated the island realm. He successfully found the Sword of Destiny and began exiting the island without attracting unwanted attention. However, at the exit, Furiah found once again the legendary Artakha. The two duked it out in a hidden cave in the outskirts of the island, with Artakha and his Staff of Destruction holding a slight edge. Suddenly, Furiah unlocked the great powers of the Sword of Destiny and was on the brink of killing Artakha when the creator swiftly teleported him to Daxia, where a handful of members subdued him and imprisoned him. The Order decided to imprison him in Karda Nui under the watch of the mysterious "Guardian", Toa of Light and guardian of the Universe Core. Karda Nui The Order's plan was not successful as predicted. After many millennia, the light energies of Karda Nui counteracted his dark side and locked it away into an alter personality. It also granted him access to light powers. As his dark intentions were gone, Furiah was reincorporated into the Order of Mata Nui. Botar was sent to inform him of his new task. He was ordered to stop Makuta Spokma from taking over the universe. Furiah was to lead a team incorporating a young Toa of Water known as Phyla and a Toa of Lightning named Shillok. Spokma had entered the core with hundreds of Brotherhood soldiers and fellow tactician "Bull", a famed Dark Hunter. He planned to infect the core with a special virus that would remove Mata Nui's consciousness from the robot to a seperate body later to be disposed of. Then, Spokma would take control of the universe. This partly influenced Teridax on how to take control, effectively providing the base for The Plan. Furiah caught up to Spokma as he was going to infect the core, and engaged the evil Makuta. Fueled by his anger at the Makuta's crimes, Furiah outmuscled Spokma and took the virus from him. Suddenly, the sealed away alter personality took control. The alter personality, named Furiaxx, planned to copy Spokma's plan and become the new Great Spirit. Despite pleading from Phyla and Shillok, Furiaxx infected the core. He was about to open the canister holding the virus when "Bull" stabbed him in the back and took out the virus. Revealing he was sent by the Shadowed One to sabotage Spokma, "Bull" crushed the virus canister and let the virus flow into the Swamp of Secrets. This generated the mutations that happened to the Makuta Mistika. "Bull" proceeded to kill Spokma and take his body to the Shadowed One. Phylla and Shillok take Furiah's body back to Daxia. The Order decides to remove the alter personality out of fear and place it into an exterior body, then imprisoned and guarded by the Order itself. Meanwhile, Furiah is placed in a stasis tube until he healed. Order Missions Furiah heals swiftly and is once again sent on solo missions to the far reaches of the universe over the next many millennias, and rises up in rank until he is the top warrior in the Order. It is around this time that Teridax begins to come up with The Plan. One of these missions, he encounters a mysterious red-yellow figure who called himself Vaxuk and claimed to be the second-in-command of a great organization devoted to some "Great Beings": the OoGB, or Order of the Great Beings. He was accompanied by a small Matoran wearing the legendary Mask of Life, who said he was the leader. The two offered Furiah a prestigious position in their organization, but he declined: Furiah enjoyed his life in the order. Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm occurred, Furiah was on a mission to find the Great Mask of Intangibility in an island south of Odina. However, he stumbled upon an Olmak Generator. The great earthquake struck, knocking Furiah into the machine and turning it on. This transported him into and alternate dimension: the Time Universe. He discovered the legendary Vahi shortly after arriving in the universe. He was exploring when he found the legendary mask. However, the Voporak of the universe immediately sensed someone in possession of the Vahi and proceeded to apprehend Furiah and take him and the Vahi to The Shadowed One. The Dark Hunters imprisoned Furiah for the next couple of centuries. They finally decided to experiment with the Vahi on Furiah. However, a giant chronal disruption occured, sending The Shadowed One, Voporak, and Furiah hurtling back in time to a random point. This random point happened to be right when the Toa Furiah of the Time Universe was being attacked by the Energized Protodermis Entity. The mask slipped off Furiah's face and got fused to the Time Universe's Furiah. The transformation that then occured modified the Time Universe's Furiah to suit the Vahi. The Shadowed One and Voporak were both destroyed by the Energized Protodermis as neither was destined to transform. Vahi Furiah and Toa Furiah were then transported back to the time frame they came from. Vahi Furiah decided to name himself Toa Vuriah. They escaped the forces of the Dark Hunters and returned to the Olmak Generator. The duo were then flashed back to the Matoran Universe into Metru Nui right when the Matoran were returning to Metru Nui. However, the presence of two Vahi's in one universe caused a great chain reaction and ripped a portal open into a pocket dimension. The two jumped into it to not attract attention from the Matoran.